


Cin Vhetin

by EclipseKuran



Series: White Fields of Mandalore [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Betrayal, But they're chill with it at the end, Fluff, Fresh Start, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm making this more dramatic than it actually is, Integration AU, Jango has a competence kink, Kid Fic, Kinda?, M/M, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire, Mando'a, Pre-Relationship, Qui-Gon Jinn is not a nice person here, Qui-Gon Jinn sucks, Sith Empire, Soft Jango, happy fic, i started writing this at 3 am, kinda abrupt ending, no beta we die like men, some slight manipulation, technically kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: (Set in the Integration Universe.)"Never had they saved a jetii from their own kin."(Edit: Now with some drabbles)
Relationships: Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: White Fields of Mandalore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809295
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1115
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon, Integration: The Collection





	Cin Vhetin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



> So, while I've written stuff before, this is my first (and likely last) stab at fanfiction. I suck at writing, but I really wanted to contribute something to the JangObi fandom since there have been so many amazing people posting equally amazing stories as of late. This is obviously a one-shot, I have no intention to continue.
> 
> Edit: I lied. You're all enablers who drove me to write a little more.

Jango carefully approached the pair in the force dampening cell, holding his hands out to pacify the older of the pair eyes glared daggers. The younger, a boy that could be no older than ten, was curled up behind his red haired counterpart, but peeked around at Jango every so often. They had every right to be wary, in Jango’s opinion, given the way they were brought to Keldabe.

“ _Udesiir, jetii, jet’ika_ ,” Jango murmured, “No one here is going to hurt you. No one is going to lay another hand on either of you.” He dared to take a few more steps, even as the _jetii_ pressed his young charge further into the corner. His eyes found the bacta coated bandages peeking from the older _jetii_ ’s tunic and he held back a scowl.

Their coming to _Mando’ade_ possession was a unique one, unlike that of any before. It was not often they caught _jetiise_ or any other force sensitive beings, but it was often the same. Taken from a warzone. Wrong place, wrong time. Liberated from slavery or some other form of oppression. Even those seeking _cin vhetin_ from the Republic or Sith Empire.

Yet these two, they had come under a different parameter than what they considered normal. As _Mand’alor_ he was informed of every being brought in for Integration, to leave behind who they once were and become _Mando’ade_. Heat traveled through his veins at the thought of Suki’s report. The Seldonian usually wrote a report of the new integrators and left it with the rest of his paperwork, but this time? She practically broke the door to his office down.

Jango Fett was not one to often regret, but today was the day he wished he went out with Suki’s team, just for the vindication of the rage he felt inside. Manda help any _jetii_ who dare cross his path.

Never had they saved a _jetii_ from their own kin. Never had the _jetii_ turned on one of their, lest they become a _darjetii_. Never had Jango truly wanted to rend someone’s head from their body with his bare hands until he had seen the footage from Suki’s _buy’ce_.

Yet here they were proof.

Something, something had happened that drove the _jetii_ to turn on one of their own. According to her report and the recording, Suki was unsure of what caused it, but an even older _jetii_ , likely a master, raised his green _kad’au_ at the red headed _jetii_ , practically foaming at the mouth as he roared for possession of the blond child hiding a short distance behind the young man. He was swiftly denied and proceeded to assault the younger man. The same young and most definitely foolish man had not thought to pull out his _kad’au_ out until the other was within stabbing distance. That was why he was now covered in bacta bandages. His trust for an _aruteii bal jetii_ led to his own injury.

The boy screaming and running out to protect the injured man on the ground was what drove Suki and her team of commandos to step in. The young boy had thrown himself in front of the livid _jetii_ and something clearly snapped in the man because he raised his weapon against an unarmed child. Suki shot that piece of _osik_ , but the man was only injured and fled at the sigh of the _ramikad'e_.

Had he been there, Jango would have started a hunt for the long haired _demagolka_ , but he digressed. There was time for him to be pissed later, he had a scared _adiik_ and a hostile _buir_ to deal with - the _jetii_ could deny it if he wanted, but Jango knew a loving parent when he saw one, even if he was a _jetii_ , or _wer’cuy jetii_ if Jango had his way, and he would have his way.

So, here they were, the _Mand’alor_ and two _jetii_.

“I promise,” he reasoned in Basic, “You are safe. No one will hurt you.”

The _jetii_ watched him sharply, the frustration at the lack of Force clear in his eyes, even if his face was the picture definition of serene. Eventually, he opened his mouth, a pleasing and gentle Coruscanti accent spilling from his lips, “Give me your vow. Vow to me that no one will harm this child, that he will be safe from the persecution of your people for being a Jedi Padawan. Vow that he will not be punished for my actions and who I am.”

The _Mand’alor_ ’s face pinched in thought before he chuckled. Only asking for the _ad’ika_ ’s safety and nothing of his own. It was _Mandokarla_ and Jango knew, in that moment, that the _jetii_ would be his, him and the _adiik_.

“And what of yourself, _jetii_?”

The man had frowned when Jango laughed at him and it was cute. Jango wondered what he would look like if he smiled if he was cute with a frown. And that thought brought a mental grimace. Five minutes and he was already smitten. Well, what could he say? The _jetii_ was proving to be his type, appearance and all, with the added bonus of child rearing being quite an attractive trait to the average Mandalorian.

“I… As long as Anakin is safe, my personal well being is of no concern.”

So the _adiik_ ’s name was Anakin.

“And your name, _jetii_?”

He hesitated, chewing his lower lip in thought. “Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” And to Jango’s surprise, the red head added, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Mand’alor_ Fett.”

Ah, so the _jetii_ , no, Obi-Wan knew who he was. That would make this a bit easier.

“Well then, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as _Mand’alor_ , I, Jango Fett, give my vow for the safety of you and your _adiik_. _Nayc shupur ra aaray chur ner baatir sa cabur at gar_.” He held his arm out for Obi-Wan to take, to seal his vow.

There was clear hesitation and Jango desperately wanted to go to the _jetii_ , to help the man as he struggled to straighten from his crouched place in the corner. His balance was shaky at best as he stumbled to Jango, his injuries and overall fatigue weighing him down. While incredibly useful and near life saving it could be, bacta was not an instant cure. His _jetii_ would need time to heal.

Obi-Wan’s grip was strong and firm as he clasped Jango’s forearm, the man returning the gesture with the utmost glee and pride. His _ven’riduur_ was strong, even in the face of adversity and the unknown.

“I accept your vow, Jango Fett, _Mand’alor_ of the _Mando’ade_.”

They stood there for a pregnant pause, neither releasing their grip on the other’s forearm. With the _jetii_ closer, Jango took that pause to examine the man. Pale skin covered in freckles, a clean shaven face with the occasional silvery scar flashing in the light, a strong jaw, and short hair somewhere between the shades of red and orange. He was beautiful.

He could feel a similarly scrutinizing stare, so he winked, basking in the red that tinted the pale man’s ears and traveled down his neck. Obi-Wan pulled away after that, much too soon for Jango’s taste, and averted his eyes to the floor.

“What happens now?”

Back to business then.

“We put you and your _adiik_ through our Integration program to become _Mando’ade_.” Jango could feel the apprehension taint the atmosphere. “We will not separate you. Consider this a fresh start, hm?”

“ _Bal Gev cuyir sa jetiise, Mand’alor_?”

The fluent _Mando’a_ rolling from his _jetii_ ’s tongue was like finding a rancor in his closet, and it would be a lie if he said his _jetii_ speaking his tongue didn’t go straight to his crotch. Manda! He already had it so bad. It was a wonder how he knew the language, but that was something he could find out later.

“ _Lek_.”

“Anakin is not my child,” Obi-Wan said a moment later. “He was a youngling in my master’s… in Master Jinn’s care. I simply looked after him when Master Jinn was unable. I am nothing to him.”

It was then the _adiik_ flung himself from the corner, clutching at Obi-Wan’s legs. “I don’t care about that _sleemo_ , Obi-Wan! I hate him! You’re the one who was there for me, not him!” The boy had tears streaming down his face, but he buried his face in the man’s hip to hide the sight. Jango could barely hear what he said next. “I love you, Obi-Wan. Please don’t hate me.”

Obi-Wan sighed and placed a hand on Anakin’s head. “Oh, dear one, and I to you.”

Jango raised an eyebrow at the interaction. Last he checked, _jetii_ didn’t do love, but these two were just full of mystery. He would learn what happened between them and the _jetiise_ , but, for now, Jango could wait. Patience was a quality every hunter needed.

This had gone… more smoothly than he thought it would. Jango expected a fight and a half with Mandalore’s newest charges when Suki informed him of their situation, but Obi-Wan had taken it all fairly well, accepting of his new conditions. They had integrators like Obi-Wan who resisted detainment at first, but it was more on principle than anything. There was some small part in integrators like that who felt a small sense of relief at a new start.

Perhaps that was the case with Obi-Wan. Something clearly had gone wrong with the _hut’uun_ \- Jango would bet his title as _Mand’alor_ that the man was this Jinn character Obi-Wan had spoken of, given Anakin’s outburst - he was with and maybe that was enough for him to question his place with the _jetiise_. He was clearly trying to protect Anakin from something with the man, so this was his chance to raise him away from that.

But that was all theory on Jango’s part.

He held out his arm for Obi-Wan. Met with a dubious look, Jango grinned at the young man when he eventually took the other’s arm, allowing Jango to support his weight. The taller man could feel him sagging in slight relief at the support. Jango could only see the bandages peeking from under his tunic. There was no telling if there were any other injuries hidden under his clothes, and there had to be more based on the filmed fight Jango had seen earlier.

Jango held out his other hand for Anakin to take, which the boy did happily, mirroring Jango’s grin. He tugged the child forward and the cell door slid open automatically, the trio walking though it.

“ _Olarom at gar evaar'la oyay_ , Obi-Wan, Anakin,” Jango murmured softly as he led the two to the start of their new lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thanks for reading, even if you hated it. I know it was a bit of an abrupt ending, but there really wasn't anywhere else I wanted to go, so I tried to end it as "gently" as I could. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> For anyone curious about what happened with the other jedi and Obi-Wan, that was Qui-Gon and they had gotten into a fight over Anakin. He had already been with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon for a little under a year, Qui-Gon having basically shoved Obi-Wan away to be knighted so he could take Anakin as his next padawan. Qui-Gon was constantly pressuring Anakin over the fact that he was the "Chosen One" to defeat the Sith and Mandalorian Empires and stressing the kid out. Obi-Wan put his foot down, no kid should deserve that kind of pressure, which pissed Qui-Gon off, so he decided to get rid of Obi-Wan under the belief his former padawan from going to go Dark anyway. So, yeah, he attacked Obi-pie, Ani-poo said fuck off, then the Mandalorians showed up and scared Qui-Gon off. The rest is history.
> 
> It's not that I hate Qui-Gon, but he just seems like such a dick to me sometimes. I love and I hate him.
> 
> I used a fair bit of Mando'a and I had no idea what I was doing, so please feel free to correct any of my mistakes. 
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Udesiir - relax, take it easy,
> 
> jetii - jedi
> 
> jet’ika - typically refers to young jedi or padawans
> 
> Mando’ade - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
> jetiise - plural form of jedi
> 
> cin vhetin - fresh start, clean slate - lit. white field, virgin snow - term indicating the erasing of a person's past when they become Mandalorian, and that they will only be judged by what they do from that point onwards
> 
> Mand’alor - sole ruler; i.e. the leader of the Mandalorians
> 
> darjetii - sith
> 
> buy’ce - helmet
> 
> kad’au - lightsaber
> 
> aruteii bal jetii - traitor (in this context) and jedi
> 
> osik - dung (impolite)
> 
> ramikad'e - plural of commando
> 
> adiik - child aged 3 to 13
> 
> buir - parent
> 
> wer’cuy jetii - former jedi
> 
> ad’ika - little one, son, daughter, of any age
> 
> Mandokarla - having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue
> 
> Nayc shupur ra aaray chur ner baatir sa cabur at gar - No injury or pain under my care as guardian to you
> 
> ven’riduur - future spouse
> 
> Bal Gev cuyir sa jetiise, Mand’alor? - And not exist as jedi, sole ruler?
> 
> Mando’a - language spoken by Mandalorians
> 
> Lek - shortened version of yes; i.e. yeah
> 
> hut’uun - a great insult; coward
> 
> Olarom at gar evaar'la oyay - welcome to your new life


End file.
